


twinkle twinkle l ittle oikwa

by kidakunx2



Series: Kida is Very Not Sober and Writing Fanfic [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidakunx2/pseuds/kidakunx2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>welcome to another edition of "Kida is Very Not Sober and is Writing Fanfic" i'm so sorry when will the madness end</p>
            </blockquote>





	twinkle twinkle l ittle oikwa

One day oikawa tooru was walking down the street. And then he jump!ed across thes treet. And then noiz was there. Noiz was sitting underneath a park bench eating donuts and hacking on his hologram computer screens so fast that he appeared to have multiple arms, too many to count, no wait, more like, eight, and so he resembled the faintest more than slightly silhouette of am octopus cause he had eight speed racer hacker arms

Oikawa looked at him and scoffed “you look like one of those kids that had a fucking racecar bed, you god damn mall rat” 

And noiz looked at oikawa dead in the eyes and said “we’re in”  
And   
Then noiz finished installing the program he aws hac king into,and moved so oikawa could see the screen. His wiiu emulator software had finally been completed and noiz was challenging our favorite power puff girl oikawa to a game of new super smash brothers. Ooikawa sat i n noiz’sl ap and started to sniff his hair 

“I don’t know u fuck” noiz said and continued to eat the dorito crust off of his coil screen while wrapping his other big yaoi hand around a sweet, sweet, long, hard, and cold ice cream cone, with pure while vanilla cream dripping down the stark and textured sides of his magnum dong

Oiakwa realized what twas happening, and so he stuck his finger IN HIS NOSE and p ulled out a booger an d scoffed at it and said “this booker looks exactly like iwa-chan” before he flung it away, not giving any mind to how it settled itself in noiz’s sweet, sweet, long, hard, and cold ice cream cone, with pure while vanilla cream dripping down the stark and textured sides of his magnum dong

“Speaking of iwa=chan,” he pulled out his phone “im gonna call him so he can come help me with this fucking trash baby that just spent all of his mom’s $20 that she gave him to go to the mall with his friends money at Hot Topic and at the co nvenience store buying Monster and getting kicked out for trying to buy cigarettes”

So coikawa called iwa chan and said “can u come help me with this fucking trash baby that just spent all of his mom’s $20 that she gave him to go to the mall with his friends money at Hot Topic and at the convenence store buying Monster and getting kicked out for trying to buy cigarettes”

Iwaizumi hajime was there in a jiffy and began to flex so hard that he flexed out of the room. Now o nly woshua was left. 

“Beep boop” said iwaizumi. Oikawa could understand this beautiful handsome man’s secret language. Because they were souoll mates, and when you heard the precious secret language of your lover you’d just automatically understand him

And so oikawa asked back in his own secret language, “ハジメ、本当？」

及川君はハジメ君に目ととった。「素晴らしい」及川くんと思った、「ハジメの目の色」。コーヒそうな。「あの顔が。。。私を大好きな顔！」

ハジメ、。。。結婚しましょう。。。お願いします

及川くんは目に涙を見かけた。ハジメ君の目を眺めた。ハジメの目は同じ感じがあった。it was beautiful

Hajime andwered back inh is own secret langugae, with tears in his eyes and said ,”beep!”

And then oi kawa rode off into the sunset on iwaizum’s biceps and they got married happily ever after !

**Author's Note:**

> note: it might make more sense if you translate the japanese


End file.
